people change
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: what if sakura left and not sasuke what if ino tried to stop her what will become of team sevens bonds and sakura will do anything to get power even if she has to hurt someone she used to care about or dose she still care
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{Friendship severed}

(Ino's pov)

It was a cool night for people to go out with the full moon shining brightly.

"I'm going to go sasuke-kun." said girl's voice.

"Hn." replied an emotionless sasuke as he walked home

"Oh what about me ino-chan dattebayo!" yelled a very upset naruto.

Ino, naruto, and sasuke have gotten close since the forest of death they started bonding when sakura started to leave everyone alone always by herself she never talks to anyone or hangs out with them now since the forest of death.

"Sorry naruto bye." I replied smiling while walking away.

"Wait ino-chan!" yelled naruto.

"What." I replied annoyed.

"I'll walk you home since teme left" replied a blushing naruto.

Naruto has started to like ino since sakura stopped all contact with everyone.

"No thank you naruto I'm fine ja." I replied sad for some reason I don't understand why I'm sad.

"Oh ok by ino-chan" naruto said sulking while he walked in the other direction.

While she was walking she felt a cold shill go up her spine.

'_What was that it was probably just the cold air but I am worried sakura hasn't been the same since the forest of death could it have been that what changed her.' _ino thought with a worried look.

"_Ah Sakura your awake" said sasuke. _

_While sakura got up there was purple chakra surrounding her and black markings on her skin everyone looked at her in shock._

"_Sakura….that's sakura?" asked ino inside kin's body shocked. _

"_Sasuke who did this to you….who was it?" asked an emotionless sakura standing fully up looking at him. _

"_Sakura….what's happening to you." asked sasuke feeling a little scared now._

"_Don't worry I'm all right it's only the power flowing through me." replied sakura._

'_The curse mark who would have thought she would survive.' thought a shocked dozu._

"_Sasuke tell me….which one of this people hurt you?" _

"_That would be me." replied an over confident zaku._

_Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye then she turned her head to look at him fully._

"_Ino!" yelled a worried shikamaru. _

_Ino looked at him._

"_hurry up and get back in your body you don't want to get involved in this you to choji come on get out of their!" yelled shikamaru._

"_I'm coming!" yelled a running choji._

'_Mind transfer release!' thought ino from kin's body. _

_Ino moaned in pain when she was back in her body. _

"_That a girl good to have you back." said a relief shikamaru._

"_Shikamaru what's this all about what's going on." asked a scared choji._

"_How should I know." replied an annoyed shikamaru._

_Sakura just looked at zaku and dozu in pure hate while the markings were going over her whole body now._

"_Wha-what Is this this." asked a scared dozu._

'_This is changing everything her chakra is to big we can't fight that.'_

"_Dozu what's wrong you're not getting cold feet are ya!" asked zaku._

"_No zaku you don't understand!" yelled dozu._

"_Watch this I'll take care of the whole bunch of them with one fist." replied an__over confident zaku while raising his hand._

"_Supersonic slicing wave no jutsu." yelled zaku as air came out of the holes on his hand._

"_Hehe what ya know blew them all a way." said a smirking zaku._

"_I don't think so." said sakura as she was right next to zaku her arm raised._

"_wha-" the next thing that happen was sakura punched zaku in the head and he fell to the ground in front of dozu._

"_Zaku!" yelled dozu as he watched zaku coughing while getting up._

"_such speed she got both her team mates out of harm's way in a blink of an eye." said an a amazed dozu. _

_Sakura looked at them and disappeared. _

"_h-huh w-w-where is she?" asked a scared dozu._

_Then sakura appeared and kicked zaku in the side and watched him fly into a tree._

"_z-zaku!" yelled a worried dozu._

_Zaku ignored dozu as he put his hands on the ground pushing his self-up but someone stopped him by putting their foot on his back zaku looked behind him to see who it was it was sakura smirking at him while she grabbed both his arms and pushed them back by putting more pressure on his back with her foot._

'_t-this chakra it's completely different it's fearsome darker can that really be sakura.' thought a scared ino._

"_You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours." sakura said as she puts even more pressure on his back._

"_You must be very attached to them." sakura said as she pulled on his arms._

"_n-no….what are you doing?!" said a very pain/scared zaku._

_Everyone watched as sakura started adding more pressure ino looked at sakura then everyone heard a snap then they heard another one from the other arm__and flinched sakura let go of zaku and watched him fall to the ground with a wicked smirk on her face._

_Ino gasped while looking at sakura in fear and disbelief. _

_Sakura then looked at dozu._

"_Well it looks like you're the only one left I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did." sakura said as her smirk grew._

_Ino looked at sakura with tears in her eyes as she watched her walk by her._

'_No.' ino thought when a picture of her and sakura entered her head 'it's not….it can't be ….who ever that is it's not sakura!' ino thought as tears streamed down her face._

"_No." whispered ino but shikamaru and choji heard it and looked at her they were surprised she was crying before they could ask her anything she pushed herself off the ground before shikamaru could grab her she started running and screaming._

"_No Stop!"cried ino as she flung herself at sakura and hugged her from behind sakura just looked at ino in anger she was stopping her fun but it shocked her ino was crying "stop please this isn't you sakura please!" cried ino as she buried her face in sakura's back crying._

"_Ino." sakura said as the marks receded back to the place orochimaru bit her._

_Ino looked at sakura's face again and seen pain sadness regret then sakura fell to her knees looking at her hands when ino let go._

'_Sakura what happened to you?' thought a worried ino as she was behind sakura on her knees to._

'_sakura you have been acting weird what happened to you I heard the story sasuke-kun told me not to tell you I know that orochimaru guy says you want power for your clan ….what do I do you've been acting really weird sakura…SAKURA!'_ ino thought scared as realization came so she ran the other way instead.

(Sakura's pov)

I just held the picture of team 7 looking at their faces.

I smile a very sad smile while looking at the picture of my two team mates.

'_Naruto.'_

I thought while looking at his face he had his arms crossed glaring at sasuke.

'_Kakashi-sensei please take care of the knuckle head naruto and sasuke because I can't now.'_

I thought as I look at kakashi-sensei he had both his hands on naruto's and sasuke-kun's head.

'_Sasuke.'_

I smile as I look at sasuke his emotionless face staring blankly at the camera I kept staring at the picture until I saw something wet get on the case I put a hand to my face and relies I have started crying I quickly wiped my eyes of tears and looked at the picture I smile again as I put the picture faced down on my dresser and walked out the door.

I started walking with my bag on my shoulder and starring at the ground.

"_Team 7 uzumaki naruto, haruno sakura-"_

"_Yea!" yelled a happy naruto._

"_And uchiha sasuke."_

"_Yes!" yelled a fake happy sakura._

"_I'm doomed!" yelled a sulking naruto._

I smile.

My eyes narrowed when I remembered the forest of death with that snake.

"_Now let's fight for the sssscroll with are livessss on the line." said the grass ninja as she put her hand near her eye._

_Me and sasuke stared in horror as we seen are deaths in front of our eyes I started shaking uncontrollable and crying I couldn't see sasuke but I heard him say my name._

"_Sakura." he said as he looked at me._

_I didn't look at him but the next thing I felt was being picked up by someone then sat down I finally come back and look around and seen my hero._

"_Sasuke-kun-" I couldn't finish because sasuke put his hand up to cover my mouth my eyes widen and I pulled sasuke's hand off._

"_Snake!" I shouted as I suddenly grab sasuke and jump of the branch to the ground._

_I look up to see the snake crash into the tree with the grass ninja grinning like a mad man._

"_S-sasuke-kun what do we do." I look at sasuke for answers but all I got was no reply._

'_What do we do.' I thought hopeless._

_I was brought out of my thought when I heard fighting I look and see sasuke and that grass ninja fighting._

'_sasuke-kun that ninja she's strong you won't be able to defeat her why…..why am I so weak.' I thought as I fell to my knees crying silently. _

"_Ahhhhhhh!" I look up and see sasuke being thrown through the air._

_I started crying even more. _

'_WHY!'_

"_You'll leave us alone if I give you are scroll." sasuke said. _

_The grass ninja only smiled and nodded its head sasuke threw the scroll to the ninja but an orange blur caught it._

"_What the hell teme!" yelled the number one knuckle head ninja naruto. _

_Sasuke looked at naruto with annoyance and anger. _

"_Naruto you don't understand this girl she's way out of our league!" sasuke said._

_Naruto looked at sasuke then put the scroll in his kunai pouch and attacked the person. _

"_Who the hell are you!?" yelled naruto as he repeatedly through punches. _

_The grass ninja looked naruto in the eye while dodging his punches and gasped his eyes were red and looked like the kyuubi the grass ninja then smirked._

'_so this is the kyuubi container and he's on sasuke-kun's team.'_

_The grass ninja then kicked naruto and he went flying and hit a tree the grass ninja that was still on the snakes' head made the snake fly towards sasuke he closed his eyes and then dust was around them._

'_N-n-no s-s-sasuke-kun I can't even talk that's how scared I am to talk damn it I'm weak!' _

_Sasuke looked shocked there in front of the snake was naruto his eyes no longer blue but red now._

"_You're not hurt are you….scaredy cat." naruto said grinning then the grin was wiped right of his face as he punched sasuke in the face._

"_Who the hell are you you're not sasuke!" yelled a pissed off naruto._

_Sasuke looked right back at naruto with anger "what the hell loser I am sasuke!" yelled sasuke._

"_No… you're not the sasuke I know….the sasuke I know will never give up that easy and give the scroll away but if you're going to keep acting this way then I'm going to do something!" yelled naruto as he ran at the grass ninja and started fighting her._

'_naruto's right that's not sasuke-kun….i wish I had the power.' I thought as my hands start to dig into the dirt I looked back up to see sasuke have his sharingan on and naruto being held up by his collar while the snake ninja started to do hand signs "five elements seal no jutsu!" the ninja yelled as she slammed her hand in to naruto's stomach when it was done the ninja let go of naruto._

"_No Naruto!" I yelled as I threw a kunai and it hit his jacket successfully pinning him to a tree._

_That got my anger boiling I look back up to that snake and I feel chakra go to my eyes when I felt this I smirked and closed my eyes._

_I vanished and was right next to sasuke he looked shocked but got over it "what are you doing here." he asked sounding annoyed._

"_I'm here to fight idiot." I said. _

"_No you will just be in my way."_

"_Shut up." I said annoyed when I opened my eyes._

_Sasuke and the snake guy looked shocked._

"_What?"_

"_Your eyes what…how?" the grass ninja asked._

_I looked at him with emotionless sharingan eyes._

"_I am sakura haruno of the haruno clan and this is my kekkei genkai Akuma I finally activated it it's about time to." I look at sasuke "you ready sasuke cause I'm about to show you up and besides I need to get stronger to kill a certain somebody to." I said with a smirk with hatred in my eyes._

_Sasuke looked at shocked still but got over it and re-placed it with a smirk "I'm not going to let a girl show me up so be ready sakura."_

"_Always am." I said while getting in a fighting position._

_The grass ninja just smirked 'perfect a haruno and one of the last survivors to I think I have a different prey Now since the haruno clan has a more powerful kekkei genkai it can copy anything the sharingan, byakugan, reninegan and any other kekkei genkai it can copy and Justus and she wants to kill her sister konan yes I will have it forget the uchiha' she was still looking at them._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_The snake smirked "I'll tell you if you can defeat me."_

_I glare and dash at him kunai in hand I threw a punch but he blocked it I then try to kick the ninja she grabs my foot I then bring the hand that held the kunai in it to slit its throat but she just threw me like I was nothing. _

'_Damn it come on think…think god damn it!i got it!'._

"_Sasuke!" I yell. _

_He looks at me._

"_Stay back for now" I told him he looked at me with anger "just do it uchiha-teme" I said with annoyance. _

_He was still angry but obeyed. _

_I appeared in front of the snake girl and punch her and kick her until she is flying through the air I throw two kunai at her all she did was stop in mid-air and spinned around to not touch the kunai I smirk when I was in front of her and kicked her in to a tree when she hit I was still smirking when I looked at sasuke he looked pissed off I look back to see the grass ninja look up and was about to get up but found out she couldn't._

"_What" she said as she looked around and found chakra strings holding her to the tree she looked back up at me in shock._

"_Hehe nice try" I said with the strings in my mouth she looked even more shocked when she seen the hand signs I'm making._

'_This is it!'_

"_Fire style fireball no jutsu!" I yell as fire came out of my mouth._

_I watch as the grass ninja screamed in pain as its flesh melted away I jumped to were sasuke is._

"_Sakura you did it" sasuke said with annoyance and jealous_

"_Ye-" before I could finish someone interrupted me._

"_hahahaha yes your eyes there even more better than konan's eyes I decided I want you so my name is orochimaru we will meet again if you can live and defeat my sound ninja" orochimaru said as he made hand signs and his neck stretched out and the next thing I knew his teeth were in my neck when he left my neck my hands went up to the place he bit and I fell on the ground._

"_What did you do to sakura!" yelled an angry sasuke._

_Orochimaru looked at sasuke and smiled creepily at him "oh I just gave her a gift she will come to me if she wants more power we will meet again" orochimaru said as he disappeared._

_Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a scream of pain he looked at sakura and ran to her and kneed down next to her holding her hand in his while she was leaning against him._

"_What is this pain ahhh!?" I yelled in pain while my free hand was holding my neck when I couldn't take it anymore I let the darkness take over._

I sigh this will be my last time here for a while until she dies.

"Sakura" I heard my name spoke so I lifted my gaze at the person.

(ino's pov)

I couldn't believe it the person standing here is "sakura" I said as I watch her eyes lock on to mine.

"It's the middle of the night what are you hanging around here for?" I flinched at the coldness of her voice.

"This is the only road out of the village" I spoke trying to hold back the tears.

"you should go to bed" she said as she walked around me with her hands in her pockets that's It I can't take it anymore I let the tears fall down my face I couldn't stop them with knowing that if sakura takes a step out of this village she'll be gone.

"Why sakura….." I turned and looked at her but she had her back to me I didn't want to believe it sakura was on the road to leave the village I know she's struggling with that power and about her clan and her sister konan I didn't know about her clan until the forest of death.

"Why won't you ever tell me anything? You always keep to yourself you've never shared a single thing even when were kids" I said to her hopping she will not leave and turn around and smile so we can have some fun like old times.

"Why should I tell you anything…just keep your nose out of my business it's none of your concern" I flinched at the cruel and coldness of her voice.

"sakura you c-can't leave y-y-you have a team n-naruto kakashi-sensei and s-s-sasuke-kun you can't just leave them l-l-like this" I cried having images of sasuke and naruto "I know you don't care about me sakura I know about your clan…..I have family and friends sakura you were my best friend back then but if you were to leave I'll feel so lonely don't you remember back than when me and you were always playing together don't you remember when we played with the flowers? "

(Sakura's pov)

My eyes soften after I heard that sentence but that will not detour me from leaving still.

"No I don't remember that" I said of course I remember that ino was my first friend we did everything to gather.

I started to walk away.

"No sakura don't l-l-leave p-p-please!" ino yelled begging for me to stay.

I stop.

"I know about your clan sakura you feel alone I have family and friends but….if you were to leave…to me….it will be the same as being alone…so I'm begging you please!"

My eyes soften I knew all too well what being alone is and I hated it.

'_forgive me ino'_

I turn my head back and look at her.

"You never change ino you're still annoying" I said with a smirk when I see her face.

She was shocked.

I start walking away again.

"No don't leave please! Revenge won't solve anything it won't make you or any one happy so sakura stay here with everyone please!"

I stop again

I hear the desperation in her voice trying to make me stay here it put a faint smile on my face luckily ino couldn't see it but it came off after I remembered why I'm doing this.

"I'm not the same as you ino I'm traveling along a path the rest of you can't follow I know that the four of us me, you, sasuke, and naruto have worked together for a while I thought I could take that road instead but In the end I am bound by my goal that's always been my reason for living that's why I'm going to orochimaru for power he is the only one who can give me that power" I said to ino as I hear her sobbing and tempts to stop.

"Don't do this sakura please stop" ino begged.

I kept starring at the ground.

I started walking away again.

I hear ino running.

"No p-please don't leave!"

I kept walking.

"If you leave I'll scream!" I hear ino say.

I vanish and re-appear behind her.

"ino….thank you" I say as I press her pressure point and caught her and put her on the bench and continued my way to orochimaru and the sound four.

'_Ino forgive me I'm sorry'_ sakura thought with a frown present on her face

(Ino's pov)

"Ino….thank you" I heard sakura say before I fell into the darkness.

"_Tell me why you are crying" asked ino._

"_Because p-people a-are m-making fun of me b-because of my b-big f-forehead" replied a crying sakura._

"_So your crying because of this" said ino as she poked sakura's forehead "I guess it is big but you shouldn't hide it with your bangs you should be happy of who you are ok."_

"_Ok" said sakura. _

"_Hey I know lets be friends" said a happy ino._

"_Friends?" asked sakura._

"_Yea friends" ino said._

"_Ok" said sakura._

"_Sorry I forgot to ask what your name is mine is ino yamanaka."_

"_Sakura, haruno sakura"_

"Sakura" whispered ino in her sleep as she cried.

(Sakura's pov)

"I'm ready let's go" I said while staring at the sound four.

"Ok but first you have to take this" kidomaru said as he pulled out a bottle of pills.

I look at him confused.

"You have to take one and die at least once if you want to go in to the second form of the curse mark" he said.

"What do you mean die once?" I asked.

"When you take one of those pills you will die but us four will do a genjutsu that will keep you alive" he said.

I sigh and look at the pill.

'_This better be worth it.'_

I ate the pill.

"Ahh" I screamed holding my chest.

"Let's do it guys" said kidomaru.

The sound four start making hand signs.

That's when I let the darkness take over.


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}

Retrieval mission begins

(No one's pov)

"Don't you think tsuande-sama has been slacking off kotetsu" said a lazy voice.

"Yea I think so to izumo" said kotetsu.

Izumo was about to say something but something caught his eye or someone.

"Hey who's that on the bench" asked izumo as he pointed to the bench kotetsu looked at the bench.

"I don't know we should wake her up" said kotetsu.

"Yea I guess hey girl wake up" said izumo.

(Ino's pov)

Ino's eyelids start to flutter open.

"Ah my head hurts" I said.

Then it all came back to me.

"_This is the only road out of the village."_

"_You should go to bed"._

"_Why sakura…..why won't you ever tell me anything? You always keep to yourself you've never shared a single thing."_

"_Why should I tell you anything…just keep your nose out of my business it's none of your concern."_

"_I know you don't care about me sakura I know about your clan…..i have family and friends sakura you were my best friend back then but if you were to leave I'll feel so lonely don't you remember back than me and you always playing together don't you remember when we played with the flowers."_

"_No I don't remember that."_

"_No sakura don't l-l-leave p-p-please!"_

"_You never change ino you're still annoying."_

"_No don't leave please! Revenge won't solve anything it won't make you or any one happy so sakura stay here with everyone please!"_

"_I'm not the same as you ino I'm traveling along a path the rest of you can't follow I know that the four of us me, you, sasuke, and naruto have worked together for a while I thought I could take that road instead but In the end I am bound by my goal that's always been my reason for living_ _that's why I'm going to orochimaru for power he is the only one who can give that power."_

"_If you leave I'll scream!"_

"_Ino….thank you"_

My eyes widen and I sit straight up.

"No don't leave!" I scream with tears going down my face

"Are you okay" asked izumo.

"y-y-yes I have to get to lady tsuande" I said as I got up and ran to the hokage tower.

'_Sakura why'_

"_I'm not the same as you ino."_

'_You didn't have to do this'_

"_I'm traveling along a path the rest of you can't follow."_

'_You're my best friend'_

"_No I don't remember that."_

'_We could have gotten stronger here'_

"_I am bound by my goal." _

'_Sakura'_

"_Ino….thank you."_

That's when I realize I'm in front of the hokage's door.

I knock twice.

"Come in" said the hokage.

I open the door and she sees my tears.

"What's the matter ino" asked tsuande.

"She left last night i-I tried to s-s-stop her but I c-couldn't" I said.

"Who left?" asked tsuande.

"Sakura" I whisper luckily the hokage heard it.

"Do you know where she left to" asked tsuande.

"o-o-orochimaru" I said.

I see the anger that flashes threw the hokage's eyes.

"Tsk this is bad shizune get me naruto, sasuke, kiba, neji, shikamaru and choji and hurry!" yelled an angry tsuande.

"Yes lady tsuande" replied shizune as she walked out of the room.

Tsuande looked at me.

"Go home ino it looks like you need your rest" said tsuande.

"No I'm fine" I reply.

"Go home. _Now" _she repeated.

"Ok hokage-sama" I said as I know I can't fight with her.

so I walk out of the room.

(tsuande's pov)

I watch as ino walks out the door.

"That girl must be going through so much she just lost her best friend" I said with sad eyes.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

I watch as shizune and everyone I called her to get come in.

"Good you're here" I said.

"What's wrong baa-chan that you had to get us up at sunrise" said a sleepy naruto.

"It's your team mate naruto its sakura" I said.

"What's wrong with sakura-chan!" said a now worried naruto.

"She left the village" I said.

"What! Where!" said both naruto and sasuke.

"to orochimaru that's why I called all of you here your mission is to bring haruno sakura back to the village but there's no doubt that orochimaru sent people to go get sakura so there might be fighting I'm putting shikamaru in charge sense there's not a lot of jounin available and sense kakashi is on a mission" I said as I watched the expression on the other team 7 members turn from panic to anger at their teammate's decision.

"What a drag" said the lazy nara.

"Leave now!" I said as I watch them leave.

(no one's pov)

"Are you guys ready to head out" asked shikamaru.

"Hai!" they all say.

"Good let-" began shikamaru.

"Wait!" said a voice.

We all turn to see…

"Ino" shikamaru said.

We were surprised she was crying.

"naruto p-p-please bring s-s-sakura back I did everything I could last n-night but I couldn't I was useless I w-watched as she was going to l-l-leave I-I tried I r-r-really did so n-n-naruto….you're the only one that can bring her back now….so...please this is my wish of a life time...please...bring sakura back to the village….to me please" ino begged while crying and hugging herself.

"Ino…" said shikamaru.

'_ino-chan you must really care about sakura-chan' _naruto thought with a sad smile.

"It's okay! I'll bring sakura back for sure! That's my promise of a life time!" naruto said with a sad smile and thumbs up.

Ino looks at him.

"Naruto…thank you" ino said.

"Let's go guys" said shikamaru.

Ino watches as they jump into the tree's.

'_Please bring her back'_

_Ino….thank you._

"Sakura I will get stronger and prove to you that you can get stronger in the village" ino said as she wipes her eyes of the tears.

(Shikamaru's pov)

'_I never seen ino like that before naruto you gave her hope again thank you I can't stand seeing ino cry'_ I thought.

"Hey neji you see anything" I asked the hyuga.

"Yea I see them there…..resting" neji said.

"Do you think it's a trap or they think nobody will go after them" asked sasuke.

"It's most likely that they think nobody will go after them" I said.

"There up a head" said neji.

"We should stop and hide in a bush and watch them" I said as I drop to the ground followed by everyone else.

"There they are" neji said he looked at them.

"Hey where's sakura-chan I don't see her" said naruto.

"Neji do you see her" asked sasuke.

"I do you see that coffin that's seeping with that gas" neji said pointing to the coffin "sakura's in there sitting Indian style I can't tell if she's in pain"

I was trying to process all this information and then make up a plan but I wasn't paying attention and a kunai came at us with an exploding tag when it did we all jump out to the clearing before it exploded.

(No one's pov)

"Leaf ninja" sakon said.

"Give sakura-chan back to us!" yelled naruto.

"I'm afraid we can't do that" said tayuya.

"Damn we under estimated her" sakon said as he looked at coffin to see it shaken.

Everyone looked at the coffin to see it shaken and then explode.

When the smoke cleared sakura was standing there with her back facing the konoha ninja.

"sakura-chan" naruto said.

They watch as sakura turns around and looks at them.

(sakura's pov)

I smirk at them.

"Yo moron" I said.

Naruto looks at me with sad eyes.

"Why sakura-chan why are you doing this" he asked.

"You mean you haven't figured it out" I said.

"What do you mean sakura" sasuke said.

I look at him.

"The sakura you thought you knew never existed this is who I am I was only using you" I said.

"So you were only using me and teme to gain power" naruto said.

"Yes moron" I said with a smirk.

"Sakura-chan….you don't…have to do this" naruto said.

That got me angry.

"Shut up! You don't know how much I suffered all this time…..so stop acting like you know what I've gone through when you know nothing!" I screamed at naruto.

"How do expect us to get to know you if you never tell us anything!" screamed sasuke.

I look at sasuke with anger I then turn to the sound four.

"I'm going ahead" I said to them jumping into the trees.

(no one's pov)

"I'll stay here and take them on" said jirobo.

"Ok" the rest of the sound four said as they took off.

"You guys go on" said choji.

"Are you sure choji?" asked shikamaru.

"Yes just go I'll take him on" choji said.

"Good luck then come on" shikamaru said as he and everyone ran passed jirobo.

Shikamaru looked back "you better make it out a live choji" shikamaru said as he looked forward again.

"Kiba are we getting closer" shikamaru asked.

"Yea there just up a head" kiba said.

_(Naruto) sakura-chan_

_(Sasuke) sakura_

_(Naruto and sasuke) we will bring you back!_

"There they are" Kiba said.

"You guys go on a head" said kidomaru as he stopped on a branch and watched the rest leave.

"You guys go to I'll stay and fight" neji said.

"Hai" they said.

They kept running they didn't look back.

"You two go on a head" sakon said.

"You guys go on a head to" kiba said.

They took off.

"Now it's only that girl and sakura" shikamaru said.

(Sakura's pov)

I keep running.

"Hey brat" said tayuya as she stopped on a branch.

I stop and look at her.

"you know where the valley of the end is right brat" I nod "good If you keep going you'll end up at the valley of the end orochimaru-sama is there on the other side in the forest waiting now go" I nod at her and take of I didn't look back.

(naruto's pov)

'_I need to keep running we need to get to sakura-chan it's already me and teme since we left shikamaru to deal with that girl'_ I thought.

"Naruto up a head" sasuke said.

I look and see this guy with two red dots on his forehead.

"Naruto you go ahead" sasuke said to me.

I start to protest.

"But sasuke-" I was cut off.

"No go naruto you promised ino you will bring sakura back I didn't" sasuke said to me.

I look at him.

"Ok teme" I said as I took off.

'_Teme you better make it out alive' _I thought as I kept running_._

I enter a cave.

'_sakura-chan' I thought_


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter 3}

Valley of the end the fight of friends

When naruto was out of the cave the light was blinding but he didn't focus on it he kept running.

Naruto stopped and stared at the back of a crouching sakura on the head of uchiha madara when he was standing on the head of the first hokage.

"sakura-chan!" yelled naruto as his voice rang out the valley of the end.

Sakura got up and started walking away.

"Are you just going to walk away from me like a coward!" naruto yelled.

Sakura stopped and turned around to face him.

Naruto was shocked there on sakura's left side of her face was the curse mark and her left eye wasn't emerald it was yellow like orochimaru's.

"So it's you hopeless little knuckle head" sakura said with a blank look.

Naruto just looked at her.

"She sent you huh" sakura asked already knowing the answer.

Naruto kept staring.

_naruto p-p-please bring s-s-sakura back I did everything I could last n-night but I couldn't I was useless I w-watched as she was going to l-l-leave I-I tried I r-r-really did so n-n-naruto..._ _you're the only one that can bring her back…..so….please this is my wish of a life time...please…please bring sakura back to the village….to me please._

"Like I already told ino its over just leave me alone" sakura said laughing a little while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well look at you what's with the angry face" sakura said smirking at him.

Naruto kept staring.

_Sakura-chan do you want to get ramen._

_Don't worry I'll protect you._

Naruto clenches his hands.

_Sakura-chan can you help me with the tree climbing thing please._

_Fine naruto listen close._

"Why…why are you doing this to us sakura" naruto said with sad eyes

"I don't get it what happened to make you like this! Why are you doing it!" naruto yelled.

"Why should you care what I do it's my concern not yours I have my own path to follow now and nether you or anyone else can steer me from it I will tell you this much…my days playing ninja with you kids in the leaf are done" sakura said to naruto.

Sakura watched as naruto grows angry with every word she's saying.

"All of them…they all risk their lives and mine to save you" naruto said.

"Well wasn't that nice of them" sakura said as she turns around and start to walk away.

Sakura stops when she sees a shadow above her and she looks up to see naruto.

"Not so fast you're going to tell me that your comrades risk their lives for you for nothing!" naruto yelled as he fell on top of sakura.

Sakura looks at naruto and see the anger, betrayal and sadness in his eyes that's when she sees him raise his fist and brings it down to connect with her face her head snaps to the left cause he got sick of looking at that eye.

Sakura turns her head to look at naruto and spit blood in his face.

Naruto grabbed the collar of sakuras shirt and lifts her up a little.

"my comrades huh if I stayed with comrades like you I never would of gotten this strong now I'm going to where orochimaru is" sakura said with a smirk.

"are you out of your mind orochimaru killed the third hokage and did everything he could to destroy the leaf village whatever it is that your expecting from him you just think he's going to give it to you for free!" naruto yelled in pure anger.

Sakura just looks at him with emotionless eyes

"all he wants is to use your body like a new suit of clothes there will be nothing of you left you'll never get out of there alive you think I'll stand by and just watch you throw away your entire life" naruto said.

We kept staring at each other

"none of that matters now the only thing that matters now for me is to achieving my goal if you insist in getting in my way…..well it can't be helped" sakura said as she grabbed his collar.

"If you're not going to listen to reason then I'll do this by force if I have to" naruto said as he gazed into her eyes while she laughs.

"What do you have to laugh about? "Naruto said

"I remember you laughing last time when you did this" she said.

"Do you remember that when you and sasuke went at it you were so happy that you were going to beat sasuke into a bloody pulp" she said smirking "huh what wrong where's your smile now"

"shut up this time it's different than that time with sasuke it's you this time sakura-chan you've changed I never really wanted that kind of fight with sasuke and most defiantly not with you" naruto said.

"I couldn't careless of what you want" sakura said as she started lifting naruto of her and in the air.

"Gah…ahh" she hears from naruto as she chokes him with his collar.

Sakura lets naruto go and when he was falling she punched him in his stomach causing him to cough up blood and he's sent flying into the lake below.

She looks at her hand that punched naruto.

'_What is…this sudden burst of power radiating from inside me'_ she smirks but it comes of when a burst of pain came at her that's when the curse mark recedes.

"So this is the power he was talking about I can feel it growing inside me flowing through my body" sakura said.

'_If that's what I'm capable of now just wait until I unseal this curse mark imagine the power' _sakura thought with a smirk.

(naruto's pov)

'_Incredible she's change she was never this strong before'_ I thought as I swam to the top.

When I got to the top I put chakra through to my feet to stand on the water now.

I'm staring at sakura.

"You're crazy sakura" I yelled as I ran at her "wake up will ya before it's too late" I yelled at her.

I jump on the statue's hand and then jump of and was met in midair with sakura I try to punch her but she dodges then she brings up her leg and kicks me in the side of my head when I'm falling back she grabs my weapons pouch.

I fall back into the water.

(Sakura's pov)

I watch as naruto falls back into the water.

"I have woken up don't you see" I say to naruto "that girl who dreamed of a happy future and peace and friendship she was the one who was a sleep" I look at naruto to see him getting out of the water and staring at me in shock "that's why I left the village that's why I've gone and search of power it's not the future I dream about anymore that's in the past that's where my dream lies"

"_Onee-chan can you help me with my kunai throwing please" asked a little sakura._

"_Sorry sakura I'm busy maybe next time" said sakura's older sister konan._

'_It was all about her they never paid attention to me'_ I thought as I clenched my fist so hard that my finger nails were drawing blood.

"_onee-chan?" sakura said on konan's back._

"_Hm?" asked konan._

"_Why does are clan have weird hair color like come on I have pink you have blue" said sakura._

"_I don't know" said konan as she laughed a little then smiled "I love you little imouto"_

"_I love you to onee-chan" replied a blushing sakura from being embarrassed._

I watch as naruto pulled out his last shuriken he hid and through it at me I doge it and throw a kunai at him.

Naruto dodged it and hid behind a rock.

I pull out two more kunai and jump in the air and throw one and then turn upside down and through the other one and land back on my feet to watch the other kunai knock the other one out to turn that kunai upside down to hit naruto behind the rock.

I watch as that naruto disappear indicating that was a clone.

I smirk.

I put a string in my mouth and pull out shuriken and I throw them when naruto shows himself they have the strings on them to they surround naruto he looks shock I then pull on them they wrap around his body and bound him to a to the rock he looks angry.

"I'm warning you you're making a big mistake" naruto said with an anger look.

I look at him unfazed.

"Like I said a future with you guys isn't what I want anymore" I said as I make familiar hand signs.

"Fire style dragon flame no jutsu!" I yell as fire came out of my mouth and at naruto.

"Ahhh" I hear naruto yell

I stare at the fire and see a ball of fire come at me when the fire disappeared it was naruto.

"Sakura!" naruto yelled as he punched me.

"Huh" I hear naruto say as I turn my head to look at him with a mocking smirk he punches me again on the other side of my face I turn my head a little to look at him he was shocked "wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled as he punches me again and again in the face by now his fists are bleeding.

"Why sakura" he said.

"Is that the best you could do I thought you were stronger well if that's all you got" I started as I wiped the blood off my lip "I guess I won't need it"

"What" asked naruto.

"Ah I forgot you haven't seen my kekkei genkai yet but I won't need it" I said as I look at naruto.

That got naruto angry.

"Don't mock me" he said as he was throwing another punch but I caught it I start squeezing his fist to the point of breaking it.

"You don't have what it takes not the strength nor the desire if I just kept paling around with you guys" I said as I through naruto back and ran after him.

When I was in front of him I kept kicking him repeatedly "I would of never been able" I started as I jumped away from naruto when he hit the ground I had my back to him now "to gain this much power" I said as I threw his weapon pouch at him.

he picked it up.

(no one's pov)

We looked at each other naruto's eyes hold sadness and pain while sakura's held hatred and does naruto see right does sakura's eyes hold regret to.

"Now you know I'm not messing around" sakura said as she watches naruto put his weapon pouch on.

"Let me show you the true power of the Akuma" I said as my eyes turn black than to the sharingan.

"What is this" naruto said shocked.

"This is my kekkei genkai I can copy any kekkei genkai I see and jutsu's to" sakura said as her lips turn into a smirk.

"I don't care that won't stop me shadow clone jutsu!" yelled naruto.

Sakura ran at him and punched the fake naruto in the face then the other one came at her and she punched that one and then kicked the other one and other and punched the last clone.

Sakura appears in front of naruto "thanks to the sharingan I knew who the real one was all along I just played along" sakura said as she squeezed naruto's wrist.

"Play times over" sakura said as she let go of naruto's wrist and upper hook naruto then kick him and started to do hand signs.

"Fire style fireball no jutsu" I yelled as fire came out of my mouth.

Sakura stares at the burnt trees.

"is that really all you got come on after all that big talk that's it that's really your way of the shinobi" sakura said as she looked around the forest for naruto.

Sakura watches as naruto came out of his hiding spot.

"you still think were on the same team don't you" sakura says as she stares at him "well were not you guys just held me back in gaining power" I said staring at naruto.

I ran at him and through a punch at him put he jumped back and was on the tree and then jumped over her sakura looked behind her to see naruto in the air she turns around and dashes at him.

"What are you waiting for I want to see what the number one hyper active knuckle head ninja can do" sakura said as she threw punches at naruto.

Naruto kept blocking her punches she then kicks him and it breaks his guard she then aims a punch at him and it hits him in the stomach sakura lands on one of the statues and watches naruto fall into the lake.

Naruto swims up to the surface and shakes his head.

'_sakura-chan she really wants to kill me I can't believe it'_ naruto thought as he stood on the water looking at sakura.

"What am I to you now if I'm not your comrade or have you just forgotten all about that! Are you telling me all the things in team seven means absolutely nothing to you now!" yelled naruto.

"_Now whatever happens I will get that power" said a little sakura._

"Our time together wasn't meaningless one thing was worthwhile our friendship we all became friends" sakura said staring at naruto with her sharingan.

"Friends then why are we fighting!" yelled naruto.

"It's what I just told you it's because were friends there's far more meaning in destroying you all" sakura said.

(Ino's pov)

"Kakashi-sensei" I said.

'_Please get there in time please' _I thought desperate.

(Kakashi's pov)

"I hope I'm not too late" I said to myself.

(Sakura's pov)

I put chakra into my feet and ran down that statue to naruto.

I and naruto both aim a punch at each other but we both caught it.

"Kakashi and sasuke aren't here now nobody's going to stop us like they did with you and sasuke!" I said to him.

When naruto wasn't ready I grabbed a kunai from his pouch and let myself fall.

"we will settle it all this will be the end of you!" I yell as I through the kunai at naruto.

When naruto seen this he threw a shuriken and canceled each other out.

I jump back on the statue and kicked naruto off it I then start performing familiar hand signs.

'_Thanks to my kekkei genkai I could copy this jutsu'_ I thought as lightning was forming at my hand.

"Chidori!" I yell

I watch as naruto got on top of the lake.

"right back to you pale I'll beat you into a oblivion if that's what it takes to bring you back home shadow clone no jutsu!" naruto yelled.

I let myself fall to the lake and land on it with chakra in my feet I watch as naruto performs rasengan.

"Rasengan!" naruto yelled.

I run at him and watch his shadow clone spin him around and then let go and naruto fly's at me are jutsu's clash together.

We stare at each other.

_Our time together wasn't meaningless. _

_Our friendship we became friends._

'_Sakura actually came out and said that to me now I'm going to put it to the test with this rasengan' _naruto thought.

A picture of team seven appears in naruto's head.

Then it burns away.

When we can't take it anymore we are flung back in different directions.

We both fall into the water.

(No one's pov)

'_Sakura what's happened to you'_ naruto thought.

Sakura got up to the surface and was crouched down on the water.

'_That jutsu it was able to counter my chidori at full power'_

_Sakura stared at the back of the water tank naruto's rasengan hit to see the back completely destroyed._

_Sakura punched the wall._

"_Naruto how far have you grown compared to me" sakura said._

"You pathetic loser" sakura muttered.

Sakura watched as naruto floated to the surface.

'_Naruto I hate you'_ sakura thought glaring at him with hatred in her eyes.

'_I can't risk another blow if I use it again we will just cancel each other out again'_ sakura thought.

Naruto just stared at the sky.

'_That's it there's no mistaking it now you're dead serious about this aren't you' _naruto thought as he turned his head to face sakura.

Sakura watched as naruto got to his feet on the lake.

'_You really meant to kill me…sakura'_ naruto thought.

'_I'll have to use some more of my jutsu's to create an opening'_ sakura thought.

"Fine sakura-chan if that's how it is so be it then I will not hold back if you put your forehead protector on than!" naruto yelled

Sakura smirked and grabbed her forehead protector from her weapons pouch

"I don't know why you want me to put this on" sakura said as she put it on her forehead and tied it in the back

"It's because shinobi fight with those on now I will not hold back!" he yelled as he ran at me

"Good than baka" sakura said running at him

When naruto and I were close we both threw punches are fist clash we both jump back sakura grabs a kunai from her weapons pouch naruto a shuriken from his we both through it clashed and fell to the water

"Shadow clone no jutsu!" naruto yelled as three clones appeared next to him

Sakura just stared at them as the clones ran at her 

Sakura dodges a punch aimed at her head but she wasn't able to dodge the kick coming at her stomach she was sent falling back into the lake

'_I hate this I don't want to fight you naruto but at the same time I hate you and want to kill you what do I do' _sakura thought as she swam back up to the top

As sakura got up to the top the shadow clones were gone

Naruto just kept staring at her eyes as she got to her feet he seen something that shocked him he was right when he looked in her eyes from earlier they were holding regret and sadness to now

"s-sakura-chan" naruto said as too many emotions flashed threw his eyes but they settled on one thing determination

"I will bring you back sakura-chan…" naruto started as he locked gazes with sakura she just looked taken back by this "even if it means I have to break every bone in your body to do it!" naruto yelled as he ran at her

Sakura looked annoyed by this then smirked

"I'll like to see you try" she said as she dodged all the punches he threw at her

Sakura seen an opening and took it she kicked him hard enough to hear a snap

She smirked

Naruto coughed up some blood she then activated her byakugan

"You truly are a baka…..eight trigram, 64 palm!" sakura said as she starts hitting naruto's chakra paths.

"4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm!" when sakura was finished she kicked naruto hard and he was sent flying and slammed against the stone wall behind him dust smoke covering him.

Sakura watched as the dust disappeared and naruto fell to the ground

She then turned around and started walking away

She stopped when she felt a chakra spike rapidly she turns around to see….

-Kakashi's pov-

"Please I can't be late not now" kakashi kept repeating to himself as he tried not to picture pinkette smiling and only focused on the yipping of his ninken

My eyes widen as I felt this chakra and then hear an explosion coming from where the kitsune and pinkette are clashing

"No this chakra it can't be!" kakashi said as he pushed more chakra in his legs trying to go faster

"I have to get there now" kakashi told himself

-no one's pov-

She turns around to see….

A red cloak around naruto sprouting tails

Sakura put her arm near her face trying to make sure that small rocks wouldn't get in her eyes she looked at naruto in shock

"What….are you?" sakura asked

"I'm your friend" naruto said with a dark voice

Sakura didn't have time to react when suddenly a fist came at her in lighting speed and made contact with her face she was sent flying into the water

'_what is this po-' _sakura thoughts were cut off when a shock wave of pain went through her neck she opened her mouth to scream but she gagged on water so she started swimming back to the top by the time she got to the top the curse mark started spreading.

When she was on her feet she ran at naruto and he ran at her there fist clashed they jumped in the air sakura starts making hand signs

"Fire style phoenix flower no jutsu!" she yelled as fire balls came out of her mouth shaped like flowers

Naruto dodged them all and appeared in front of her he uppercut her and she was sent flying higher in the air he then appeared in front of her and kicked her she was sent flying to the ground

Naruto watched as sakura was getting up the curse mark over her whole body now.

She was coughing up blood she watched as naruto landed on the lake like a cat on all fours

'_is he a monster?' _sakura thought

Naruto ran at her sakura the same they both punched each other in the face and were sent flying back because of the inhuman strength they have now they both hit the stone walls

'_I have to use chidori again'_ sakura thought to herself as she started getting up she started performing the hand signs for chidori.

Naruto seen this while he was getting up and he started forming rasengan without a clone.

Their eyes locked naruto's just holding anger now and sakura's just holding hatred for him

They run at each other

Their jutsu's clash blue electricity clashing with a ball of red and blue chakra

There sent flying again they both hit the stone wall dust clouds covering them both

'_ah what's going on I feel more power'_ sakura thought as she got up looked at her hands to see her skin not white but a darker color and wings coming out of her back

"What is this?" sakura asked herself a loud

She looked up to see naruto with 2 tails now

He looks at her well more pacific her forehead protector

A scratch

A mark of a traitor

Sakura smirks

They jump at each other throwing punches and kicks none of them hitting there mark until sakura got a kick in his stomach he goes flying into a stone wall.

Sakura smirks advantage

She makes hand signs and appears in front of him and grabs his collar blue electricity in her hand she doesn't pay attention as her hand is getting burned as she still holds his collar she pulls her hand back and then thrust her hand forward going straight through his chest she pulls her hand back as she stares at the hole she made she was surprised the hole was healing incredible fast to.

"What?" she says as she dropped naruto and jumped back as more chakra surrounded him now he has three tails

"sakura I was alone I had no body I was just like sasuke and now knowing about you me and you are just a like!" his dark voice said as he got up

Sakura was shocked he can still move but it then turned into anger

"Shut up! You were alone from the very beginning you never had the bonds I had you don't know what it feels like to lose someone important!" sakura yelled at him

Naruto looked into her sharingan eyes he then closed his eyes

'_This will be the last attack let's just hope I win' _naruto thought as he started forming rasengan with no clone again

'_This will be the last attack' _sakura thought as she closed her eyes as well and started forming chidori

They both opened their eyes

They locked eyes.

Naruto's red eyes held determination and sadness sakura's sharingan eyes held pain, sadness, regret, and hatred.

They both jump in the air.

'_This is it…..this is the end!' _they both thought.

There jutsu's finally clash with each other.

They hold each other's gaze.

Naruto sees the little pink haired girl her eyes filled with sadness and pain.

Sakura sees the little ramen loving kid eyes full of sadness and pain too.

That's when sakura realizes it.

They are alike.

There's a huge explosion red and black chakra surrounding them both so much that you can't see them.

"_I don't know why we have to take this stupid picture" said an annoyed sasuke he can be training right now_

"_Ah come on sasuke-kun" said a fake happy sakura_

"_Yea sasuke it's a team photo you have to be in it" kakashi said with a smile_

"_I don't want teme in the picture" said an annoyed naruto_

"_sasuke-kun is going to be in the picture baka!" yelled a fake pissed off sakura_

"_Come on sasuke lets take the picture" kakashi motioned for him to come forward he did kakashi put his hands on naruto's and sasuke's head._

_Naruto was scowling at sasuke_

_Sasuke was staring at the camera emotionless_

_Sakura was in the middle her fist near her face with a fake smile_

_Kakashi smiled_

"_Ready one…two…three cheese" said the photographer as he took the picture_

When the light was gone naruto was flung back landed on the top of one of the statue's sakura landed on the same statue's head on her feet as her curse mark receded she started walking until she was hovering over naruto's unconscious form her head was bent down looking at him all you could here was a faint ripping noise her forehead protector finally ripped off and fell on naruto's chest that's when the thunder storm started all of a sudden a shock wave of pain went through her she fell to the ground on her knees her face right in front of naruto's coughing up blood a couple of drops of blood got on naruto's cheek she just stared at naruto's face panting trying to catch her breath she got to her feet and started walking to the forest her form highlighted from the storm that was the last time naruto ever seen haruno sakura.

'_this was always my fate naruto I'm sorry you got sucked into it from this day forward team 7's bond is broken my bonds with everyone are broken goodbye'_

-Kakashi's pov-

"I got here too late" I said with sadness

"Kakashi it wasn't your fault" pakkun said staring at naruto

"It is if only I paid attention to her I would have steered her from this path" I said as I picked naruto up and put sakura's forehead protector in my weapons pouch

"Let's go" kakashi said as he jumped in the tree's with pakkun right next to him


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter four}

Promises made

When naruto opens his eyes he stares up at a white ceiling

He sits up and sees sensei

"Sensei what happened where's sakura-chan?" naruto asked with hope he won

Kakashi just stared at him

'_If only I got there in time' _kakashi thought with a sorrow in his eyes

"Naruto…I'm sorry I didn't get there in time" kakashi said as he took sakura's forehead protector out of his weapons pouch and placed it on naruto's lap

Naruto held it fingering the scratch on the metal with sorrowful look

"I'll leave you alone" kakashi said as he walked out of the room and almost bump into some one

(ino's pov)

I just walked up to the front desk holding flower's for sakura

"Um excuse me where is the room uzumaki naruto and haruno sakura are being held in" ino asked

The nurse went through some papers

"I'm sorry but there is no one by haruno sakura here but there is uzumaki naruto he is in room 256" the nurse said

"Oh okay then" I said as walked to naruto's room

"_Ino…..thank you"_

'_It keeps repeating in my head it reminds me of how much of a weakling I am' _ino thought as she was standing in front of naruto's door she was about to open it when she heard people talking

"Sensei what happened where's sakura-chan?" obviously naruto's voice

"Naruto…I'm sorry I didn't get there in time" kakashi-sensei's voice said it held sadness and regret

My hand that was about to open the door dropped to my side

"I'll leave you alone" she heard kakashi say as he opened the door and almost bumped into her

"Sorry ino" he said as he stepped around ino and started walking away

I walk inside the room and shut the door behind me

I just started walking to naruto's bedside with the flowers

Naruto looked like he was deep in thought

"ino-chan" naruto's voice filled the room

I look at him while putting the flowers on the desk that was right next to his bed

"Don't worry I'll bring sakura-chan back to you that is a promise of a life time! Believe it!" naruto said with new found determination

I just look at him then at the scratch of her forehead protector

Naruto seen this and held it out to me

"What?" I asked

"Here take it it's for you to have something of sakura-chan" naruto said as he watched me pick it up with my hands.

I was about to cry

I start to walk to the door but I stop and squeeze the hand that held her forehead protector I then turn my head to look at naruto

"Don't worry naruto! Next time we see sakura I'll be way stronger and we will bring sakura back together I promise that!" I said smiling a true smile the only thing that ruined the smile was the tears going down my face

"ino-chan….." naruto said with sadness and regret but it changed to hope and happiness "your right ino-chan we will save sakura! I vow to get stronger!" he said hopeful smiling but if you look deep into his eyes you'll see the sadness and regret that he couldn't bring her back

I open the door and close it my smile turning to a frown while still crying I start to walk to the hokage tower

When I was there I nocked twice

"Come in" I hear from the hokage

I open the door with determined look and closed the door

I bowed to her

"What is it ino?" she asked me

"Please tsuande-sama take me on as you apprentice!" I begged still bowing

She looked at me thoughtfully

"Why should I you have your own team to teach you I can't train you" she said to me

I frowned at this but that still won't stop me

"please asuma-sensei is busy training the other members and I always hold them back they always protect me I don't like it so please train me I don't want to hold them back I want to be stronger so please I beg of you train me" I beg still bowing

I hear her sigh

"Fine I'll train you but it won't be a walk in the park ino" she said

I stand up straight and smile

"Hai! I know shishou I will not disappoint you I promise!" I said with a smile

I watch as the hokage smiles back at me

"Good now go rest you have to get up early and meet me at the training grounds at seven" she said

"Hai" I said as I walk out of the room

'_Sakura'_ I thought as I kept walking I stopped when I relies where I'm at I look at the bench I was found knocked out on

"_It's the middle of the night what are you hanging around here for"_

"_This is the only road out of the village"_

"_You should go to bed"_

"_Why won't you ever tell me anything? You always keep to yourself you've never shared a single thing even when we were kids"_

"_Why should I tell you anything…just keep your nose out of my business it's none of your concern"_

"_Sakura you c-can't leave y-y-you have a team n-naruto kakashi-sensei and s-s-sasuke-kun you can't just leave them l-l-like this"_

"_Don't you remember when we played with the flowers?"_

"_No I don't remember that"_

"_No sakura don't l-l-leave p-p-please!"_

"_You never change ino you're still annoying"_

"_Revenge won't solve anything it won't make you or any one happy so sakura stay here with everyone please!"_

"_I'm not the same as you ino I'm traveling along a path the rest of you can't follow"_

"_Don't do this sakura please stop!"_

"_If you leave I'll scream!"_

"_ino….thank you"_

I grab sakura's forehead protector out of my weapons pouch I sit on the bench and stare at the scratch tracing the scratch that's when I decided I couldn't take it anymore so…..I screamed

(no one's pov)

Naruto just stares at the wall in front of him sasuke just left saying that he will get stronger to bring sakura back

"You should just give up on sakura naruto" naruto turns his head to the window and looks at pervy-sage with his dead eyes

"Why?" naruto asked getting angry he will not just give up he made a promise and he never breaks his promises

"sakura left to go to orochimaru for power she doesn't care about the village or anyone anymore all she cares about now is gaining power if you keep going after her than you're a fool" pervy-sage said looking at naruto

Naruto's eyes flashed with anger than to determination

"So what I don't care I never break my promises even if it means being a fool than let me be a fool for the rest of my life than!" naruto yelled

Pervy-sage looked shocked but then it turned to pride for his student

"Fine than when you get out of here we will be leaving for a couple of years to get you stronger" pervy-sage said as he jumped out of the window

"hell yea!" naruto said with happiness because he will get stronger

A day passes and naruto's wounds are already healed

"I'm ready pervy-sage!" naruto said as he walked to the gate

"wait!" a voice called out

Naruto turns to see….

"Ino-chan what are you doing here" naruto asked

"Baka I can't see you off now!" ino said

"Yes you can see me off" naruto said nervous

"Well good luck naruto I know you will get stronger the next time we see each other" ino said with a smile

"Ino-chan….you bet! I will be stronger the next time we meet and I'm sure you will to!" naruto said with a smile

Ino hugged him

"ino-chan" naruto said blushing when ino let go

"Well ja!" ino said as she walked away

"You have ways with girls" pervy-sage said

"Be quit!" naruto said as he walked out of the gate with pervy-sage following behind him

Tsuande just stared out of the window in her office

'_take care you two and the next time we meet you better off not turned him into a pervert jiraiya or I swear to god you will never be able to see again' _tsuande thought


	5. Chapter 5

{Chapter five}

The return of a friend

Three years later!

"Come on sasuke!" yelled a female voice

"hn" replied sasuke

"Kakashi-sensei don't you think sasuke is going to slow? We need to get to the gate naruto will be there soon." Said the female

"Ino is right sasuke you're going way to slow" kakashi said while reading his book

"Whatever" sasuke said as he looked at the gate regret filled him then when he looked at ino

She changed her clothes (same in shippuden) and grew her hair out long her hair was still kept into a high ponytail it went down to her waist.

'_Sakura' _thought sasuke as he stared at her forehead protector on ino's belt

He watched as ino fingered the scratched while looking at the gate

Ever sense sakura left it seemed sasuke was losing sight on his one goal in life killing his brother that goal was being slowly replaced with another goal to bring sakura back to the village sasuke trained every day after the mission failed to bring sakura back sasuke trained nonstop so when they meet sakura again he will bring sakura back but the only problem was that over the years there's been no sightings of sakura and orochimaru at all so it's getting hard to bring sakura back sense we don't know where she is now

"I'M BACK!" yelled the number one hyper active knuckle head ninja

Sasuke looked at naruto he was about his height his eyes shined with happiness

"Naruto" ino said smiling

"Hey ino-chan you haven't changed at all" naruto said with a smile

After naruto said that he got punched in the face

"You BAKA!" ino yelled waking to naruto and grabbed his collar and started shaking him "how dare you just say that to me!"

"Ino I-I think you should let naruto go" kakashi said afraid that her anger will turn on him

Ino looked at him

"Fine!" ino said letting naruto fall

"I think I'll go see tsuande naruto bye" jiraiya said poofing away

"O…k" naruto said as he got up

"Come on guys let's celebrate that naruto's home!" ino said while smiling a real smile

"Yea ramen!" naruto yelled

Kakashi sighed

"Fine but sense your home naruto after three years it's my treat just don't bank rup me" kakashi said

"No promises sensei!" naruto yelled as he ran to ichiraku

Ino, sasuke and kakashi sigh

"Something's never change with the dobe" sasuke said as he started walking to ichiraku's

Kakashi followed him but turned back to look at ino

"You coming ino?" he asked

"Yea you just go on without me right now" ino told him while still looking at the gate

Kakashi frowned

'_you still think about her don't you ino….sakura its thanks to you….you pushed naruto to grow stronger you drive him to get stronger after you left you pushed ino and even sasuke to get stronger…I just wonder' _kakashi looked up at the sky _'where are you?'_ kakashi asked himself when he pictured the pinkette in the genin days

Kakashi started walking away again

"sakura I miss you" ino said with a frown "I got stronger I'm the head medic in the hospital right next to shishou and shizune and my incredible strength now when we meet again I will bring you back I promise!" ino said to herself when she looked at sakura's forehead protector and started tracing the scratch she stopped and started waking to ichiraku to meet up with the last of team 7

Tsuande was busy doing the paper work when suddenly jiraiya showed up

"Hello tsuande" jiraiya said

Tsuande looked up from the paper work she was doing and stopped

"So you and naruto are home where he is now" tsuande asked with a smile

"The last time I seen him was when ino punched him" jiraiya said

"Naruto must have done something to piss her off" tsuande said

"Yea" jiraiya replied

Naruto just stared at ichiraku with kakashi, sasuke, and ino

"this place hasn't changed a bit!" naruto said

Kakashi sighed

"Let's just go eat naruto" kakashi said as he entered soon followed by sasuke and ino

"So naruto how was your training" ino asked

"it was hard pervy-sage didn't go easy on me he ruined my clothes and my forehead protector ripped off so I had to get a new fabric to put it back on what about you?" naruto asked as he started eating

"mine was hard to with shishou she didn't go easy on me to training was ruff getting hit with chakra infuse punches that hurt like hell than getting healed and doing it all over again" ino said

"That must of sucked" naruto said

"Don't worry it was worth it I got stronger" ino said smiling

"Hmm…okay what about you teme how was training" naruto asked looking at sasuke

"hn…it was fine dobe" sasuke said emotionless

That got naruto angry

"teme!"

"dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

By now ino was getting mad

"tem-" naruto was cut off with a hit to the head

"ow! Ino-chan why did you do that!?" naruto asked clutching his head

"Because you and sasuke are starting to annoy me!" ino said with a glare "well I'm going ja" ino said as she left

Naruto sighs and pushes his ramen away kakashi and sasuke look at him weird

"Naruto why aren't you eating your ramen?" kakashi asked

Naruto looked at him

"I lost my appetite" naruto said

"Okay than be at the training grounds tomorrow at 8" kakashi said

"Hai" naruto says as he leaves

Orochimaru just stared at the back of his vessel to be's back with a disappointed look

"You didn't kill them" orochimaru said his arms crossed while looking at the knocked out army that was going to go to war with sound

"hn…there not my objective so there's no worth by killing them" his soon to be vessel replied as his student sheath there katana

Orochimaru sighed

His soon to be vessel walked by him only glancing at him from the corner of their eye

Orochimaru just smirked

'_Yes hate me detest me it only makes you stronger and deadly' _orochimaru thought as he watched the back of his retreating vessel to be's back….haruno sakura

Orochimaru's smirk only grew

'_Yes…everything is going according to plan' _he thought holding back a manic laughter

'_All I need to do is two more things…..ino, naruto kakashi,….sasuke-kun I'll be home soon' _sakura thought acting stoic and emotionless as she walked back to the bass

Orochimaru just followed her

Kakashi opened his eyes to see a blond and raven haired teenagers holding up the two bells he had on him

"Hahaha sensei we got the bells" naruto says holding up his bell sasuke held his up to

"Congrates you pass you used teamwork to get the bells" kakashi said

"Hell yea! Let's go celebrate ramen!" naruto said grinning

Kakashi sighed and looked up in the sky his eyes narrowed when he seen a bird

'_That's a suna bird what's it doing here that must not be good we better go fine out' _

"Hold on naruto we have to get to tsuande-sama" kakashi said walking to the tower

"Why?" naruto asked

"Just come on dobe" sasuke said following kakashi

"Teme!" naruto said glaring at sasuke as he followed kakashi to

"hn"

Sakura just stared at the wall in her room

'_Naruto'_

"_hi I'm naruto uzumaki I like ramen and the ramen iruka-sensei takes me to get I don't like when I have to wait 3 minutes for the water to boil for ramen and sasuke-teme and my dreams I will become the greatest hokage ever so everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody...somebody important! And hobbies...I guess pranks" naruto said grinning._

Sakura smiles

'_Sensei'_

"_My name is hatake kakashi I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes as for my dream never really thought about it…I have a few hobbies" kakashi said _

Sakura frowns

'_Sasuke-kun'_

"_Hn…uchiha sasuke I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone" sasuke said while glaring at the ground._

'_I really did start to like being a team I miss you guys I'll be home soon' _sakura thought as she left the room to go train

"WHAT! Gaara is the kazakage and he got kidnapped by that damn akatsuki!" naruto yelled in panic

"yes naruto he did that's why I was about to send you guys out there to go get him ino will be going to sense she is a medic" tsuande pointed to ino "and it seems kankuro was poisoned by one of the akatsuki so she will find an antidote got it!?" tsuande said eyeing everyone in the room "good leave now!"

'_gaara'_ naruto thought

'_we will save you!'_


	6. Chapter 6

{Chapter six}

Information

Team seven and guy's team walk through the gate to konoha after the mission to save gaara

"It feels good to be back but it's too bad for chyio-baa-sama" naruto said

"She saved gaara buy sacrificing her own life to do it" ino said frowning

"I'm going to bring youthful kakashi to the hospital!" guy said running to the hospital with kakashi on his back

"We're going to go train come on youthful tenten and neji!" lee said dragging them to the training grounds

"I'm going to go train bye" sasuke said walking away

"I'm going to go to the hospital" ino said walking away

'_They all left me' _naruto thought

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see…..

"Choji?" naruto asked

"Yea your back!" choji said

"What's up" naruto said

"Nothing much just looking for shikamaru to give him a lunch box that my mom made for him" choji said

"You were looking for me choji?" a voice behind choji said

Choji turned around to see

"Yea shikamaru here my mom made it for you" choji handed shikamaru the bento

"Tell her I said th- naruto behind you!" shikamaru yelled

Naruto turned around to see a guy sitting on the roof tops and ink animals coming at him naruto took a kunai out while choji punched one of the two ink animals coming at them and shikamaru threw a kunai at the other one naruto ran at guy on the roof the guy pulled out a his tanto he has on his back and naruto's kunai hit his tanto and was pushing the guy back but he didn't seem affected by it

"So you are uzumaki naruto I guess you're not all that powerful are you" the guy mocked him

"Don't mock me!" naruto yelled as he tried to cut the guy with his kunai but the guy did a back flip and landed on his

"Well I got all the information I needed will see each other again" the guy said as he disappeared into black ink

'_Who was that guy?'_

"Hey naruto!"

Naruto turned around

"Ino? I thought you went to the hospital"

"Well I did but shizune told me to go get you and sasuke to bring to shishou!"

"Ok I'm coming" naruto jumped off the roof

"Bye shikamaru, and choji!"

Haruno sakura knocked on the door to one of the bases

Sakura sighed

"Tsk…I hate waiting" she muttered as her hand that was on the hilt of her katana tightened

'_They better open it….fast'_

_Twenty…fifteen….ten.._

_Five…four …three...two…one_

Sakura watches as the door opened

'_There lucky they made it on time'_

"Sakura-sama what are you doing here?" the guard asked

"hn…to see kai-san" sakura said as she walked off

Kai looked up from his paperwork

"Ah what do I owe this honor of lord orochimaru-sama's apprentice coming here?"

Sakura glared at him

"hn….lord orochimaru-sama wants the base to be evacuated because some…._information _got out about this base and it's made its way to konoha" sakura said as her hand on her katana tightened when she said her home village name

"Ah okay and who do you think will come?" kai smirked

Sakura's eyes softened

"Knowing the hokage she'll send my old team to go check it out" sakura said as her eyes showed more emotion

'_Sensei, naruto, and sasuke I miss you guys'_

Sakura turned around her eyes showing no emotion now and starts to walk away

"Have this base evacuated immediately now or else" sakura said as she left the room

'_It's been three years now we'll see each other again_ _I wonder how much you matured and gotten stronger' _sakura thought with a smile

"Obaa-chan! Why did you call us here and why is _he_ here" naruto said while glaring at the guy who attacked him

"This is sai he is sakura's replacement naruto" tsuande watched as the rest of team seven and ino tense at her name

"We don't need a replacement" sasuke glared at sai

"yes you do it's for this mission we gained some information about one of orochimaru's bases and it seems its occupied so sai knows a lot about orochimaru so he will help you to" tsuande said while looking at them

"So that means…we will see sakura" ino said with a smile

"sakura-chan" naruto said with hope shown in his eyes

"Sakura" sasuke said not knowing what to feel

"Yes and right here is yamato sense kakashi is out he will be leading this mission now leave!"

Tsuande watches as they all leave in a puff of smoke

"Doesn't anyone use the door anymore?"

Yamato just stared at the team

"ok let's head out!" yamato started walking away they all fallowed it went sasuke naruto ino and sai

"I don't know why you're on our team you know nothing about us!" naruto yelled

They all stop yamato turns around to look at them

Sai puts on a fake smile

"that is where your wrong you are uzumaki naruto genin still has the kyuubi inside him trained under one of the legendary sanin then there's uchiha sasuke one of the last survivors of the uchiha clan has a kekkei genkai the sharingan chunin wants to kill his brother trained under hatake kakashi the copycat ninja than yamanaka ino chunin has a kekkei genkai mind transfer jutsu your soul goes into the person's body that your using it on and trained under one of the legendary sanin to which is the hokage so you have medical ninjutsu and chakra enchanced strength and finally haruno sakura" the rest of team seven and ino tense "use to be a member of team seven she's one of the last survivors of the haruno clan and want's to kill her sister her kekkei genkai Akuma she can copy any kekkei genkai and jutsu she sees she's also a traitor she betrayed the village for power she went to one of the number one enemy to the village she's pathetic a runaway she's scum"

Sai kept his fake smile on

Sasuke and naruto were about to punch sai but ino beat them to it

Sai was sent falling back on the ground

"Don't you _ever _and I mean_ ever_ talk about sakura that way again" ino glared at him as he got up

Yamato sighed

"Let's continue" yamato starts walking away again all of the following

Haruno sakura was sitting in the middle of a room meditating

"_What is all this everyone there all dead who did this onee-chan where are you!" screamed a six year old sakura_

"_hn"_

_Sakura turned around to see her big sister staring at her with her sharingan that she copied from some uchiha_

"_Onee-chan who did this I'm scarred"_

_Konan smirked_

"_You really are scarred sakura"_

_Sakura noticed she didn't call her little sister and that smirk on her face only scarred sakura more_

"_I did imoto" konan said as if she didn't regret it_

_Sakura stared in disbelief sakura started backing away from her_

"_No….NO! Your lying you wouldn't do this!" sakura screamed_

_Konan was still smirking_

"_If you don't believe me then I'll love to show you" konan said as she activated her mangekyo sharingan she showed sakura the slaughter of the whole clan_

_Sakura screamed_

"_you see now I never loved this clan it meant nothing I lost hope for it I thought I could start loving the clan but I couldn't so I decided to kill everyone now it's only me and you" konan said with that damn smirk still on her face_

"_s-so you're going to kill me now" sakura said as more tears streamed down her face _

"_no if I kill you it won't be any fun I'll just be killing a complete weakling but if you feed on your hate for me and get stronger but before we face off you need to have the same eyes as me that means you need the mangekyo like I have and by getting it you have to kill your best friend like I did with our cousin shizuka that's how I got it" konan didn't even look like she regretted it_

"_You're the one who killed…shizuka-onee-chan!" sakura's eyes changed to black than sharingan_

_Konan smirked _

'_She activated it'_

"_Yes I did and I don't regret it now I have to go goodbye imoto" and with that konan disappeared into the night_

"_She killed them all…there all dead I was weak" sakura fell to her knees and screamed_

_When sakura stopped screaming she was exhausted_

'_I'll kill you konan' and with that sakura fell to the ground unconscious_

Sakura opened her eyes blue electricity going around her body

Sakura performs hand signs

"Shadow clone no jutsu"

A clone appears in front of sakura and it looks like sakura's older sister konan sakura pulls out her katana blue electricity flowing through the sword sakura stabbed it

"Chidori nagashi!"

The clone disappeared

Sakura sighed

'_I think I'll go rest now' _sakura thought as she sheathed her katana and walked out the door

Ino just put her back against a tree she just fell off a tree and yamato caught her because of her injured shoulder

Naruto stared at her with worried eyes

"ino-chan are you okay? Who did this?"

Ino looked at him while healing her shoulder and put on a fake smile

"yea I'm fine and orochimaru did this to me"

Naruto nodded

"naruto can I talk to you"

Naruto nodded his head again and followed yamato

"what is it?"

"if you really want to bring sakura back then you need to know this"

Naruto stared at him

"Orochimaru didn't do this to ino….you did when you were in kyuubi form"

Naruto stared in shock

"you need to learn how to keep your emotions in check if you want to bring sakura back naruto" yamato said walking away and leaving naruto in his thoughts

'_I did that'_

Sasuke stared at his bond brother

'_sakura were coming'_

_Sasuke stared at sakura when she put her hand over the mark in pain_

"_sakura i think you should forfeit now you're in pain because of the mark" sasuke said in a low voice so only sakura heard it_

_Sakura looked at him_

"_no I'm fine" she said_

"_saku-"_

"_I said I'm fine!" she said in a threatening tone_

_Sasuke stared in shock _

'_I guess I will ask for them to take her out then' sasuke thought raising his hand but before he could raise it anymore someone grabbed his hand_

"_I told you I'm fine so stop it now"_

_Sasuke sighed and put his hand down_

"_fine but if I see you get to serious then I'm telling them to take you out" sasuke said_

_Sakura glared at him but then turned forward not responding back to him _

Sasuke frowned

'_you didn't like that….but then I started to like you' _

"I think it's time to head out now come on!" yamato said

Everyone nodded and took off into the trees with yamato

"were coming sakura-chan!" naruto yelled


	7. Chapter 7

{Chapter seven}

Reunion

'_Not here.'_

Uzumaki naruto was running through door to door opening them his eyes looking around each room his whole body was shaking with adrenaline.

'_She's not here.'_

When naruto reached the end of the passage he growled his eyes flickering to red than back to blue he started running the way he came eyes looking at each room while running just in case he missed something.

'_Where are you!?'_

Tears were gathering in his eyes naruto blinked his eyes until the tears where gone.

'_Sakura-chan…..where are you?'_

Yamato was staring at an information scroll about a mission.

'_Oh no.' _yamato thought re-reading the mission details.

"Captain Yamato!"

Yamato lifted his gaze to the blonde kitsune.

"You find anything?" yamato asked.

Naruto's eyes fell to the ground.

"No let's hope ino-chan, sai and teme do."

"We wish."

Naruto turned around to see ino and sasuke but no sai.

"Where's sai?" asked the kitsune.

Yamato glared.

"Captain yamato what's wrong?" ino asked.

"you guys remember sai's secret mission right it seems sai is a part of a secret organization called root and his leader is danzo of the root danzo assigned sai to our team because of his information on orochimaru and then join him that was all a cover up before sai could do anything he had to get an obstacle out of the way." yamato handed the scroll to them he watched as they read it not missing the bloodlust coming off of the kitsune, uchiha, and yamanaka.

"Captain Yamato you mean….." ino trailed of having even more powerful bloodlust coming of her.

"Yes sai's real mission ends here his mission is to…assassinate haruno sakura."

Sai cracked open the door enough to see a body lying on the bed there back to him sai starts to draw snakes when he was done he pointed to the person on the bed they start to slither to the figure making no noise as to wake the person by now the snakes are hovering over the person they were about to latch on to the person but someone spoke up.

"Who disturbed my sleep?" the person on the bed said emotionless.

Sai put his fake smile on his face.

"My name is sai and I think it's time to return to your friends….haruno-san."

Sakura smiled.

'_I wish I could I really do.'_

"You bother my sleep with that nonsense." sakura said with a frown.

Sai just stayed quit and made the ink snakes latch on to sakura before sai could react the whole room detonated.

Ino was pissed.

She was going to kill sai.

She kept running she didn't even stop when half the base blew up.

Ino sees sai in the middle of a crater staring blankly at the crater wall.

Ino ran at sai not paying attention to the surroundings and grabbed his collar and started shaking him.

"What the hell sai do you just think you can mess around with my best friend and get away with it!? How many times are you going to betray us!" ino yelled getting madder every second passing.

Sai just looked at her than back at the crater wall.

"_Ah ino._"

Ino let go of sai's collar and started to look at the person who called her name on the crater wall.

"s….sakura."

Sakura was wearing a grey kimono vest with her clan's crest on the back she also were purple baggy pants with a purple rope around them her hair was cut now it was at her shoulders an ebony sword rest on her hip one gloved hand on the hilt her thumb was caressing the deadly weapon her eyes weren't the happy emerald ino remembered they were dull lifeless before sakura could reply someone else came out of the whole and stopped right next to ino.

"_Sasuke._"

Sasuke just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"It's been a while, ne?"

Sakura smirked.

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" _

Sakura turned her akumu on to sharingan and watched naruto run out of the whole yamato following in his footsteps.

"_Naruto." _

Ino and sasuke flinch at the tone sakura used on naruto's name.

Naruto stares up at sakura he is in front of everyone.

"sakura-chan where here to bring you back!" naruto yelled determined.

Sakura shook her head.

"You bring me back? Don't make me laugh! You didn't even know someone was with you going to assassinate Me." sakura said staring at them with her cold sharingan eyes.

Naruto just stared into her eyes then naruto was in front of the kyuubi but it didn't have its form it was made out of red bubbles.

'**Let me out and I can bring sakura back for you.'**

'_Shut up! You will just kill her!_

'Ah so this is what is in you.'

Naruto looked shocked when he seen sakura in his mind to.

'_How?'_

'The sharingan but I'm surprised I never expected this to be in side you.' sakura put her hand on the kyuubi's nose. 

'**You that crest on your back you're a haruno.'**

'I am.'

**The kyuubi smirked **

'**You look just like konan you two really are sisters.'**

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

'Shut up.'

'**you guys have the same eyes but you'll never be as powerful as her.'**

'I said shut up!' sakura yelled as she squeezed the kyuubi's nose and it popped.

'_Sakura!'_

Sakura looked at him then disappeared.

That was when naruto was brought back to reality he stared at sakura again.

"I broke my ties with konoha this is my home now." she said.

Naruto growled.

"I'll never believe that not as long as I have breath still in my body." naruto yelled sadly feeling hopeful.

Sakura just stared at him directly.

She smirked.

"Foolish."

And in a blink of an eye sakura was in front of naruto making everyone jump at her untraceable movement.

"Tell me naruto isn't it your dream to become hokage?" she said voice devoid of any emotions.

Cerulean eyes shift to take a glimpse at sharingan ones wishing they were emerald instead.

"And yet you're not because you are here even after all these years you're still chasing me maybe if you had trained more instead of trying to find me you'd be hokage now."

With every word she saying naruto's eyes darken.

"do you know how many times I turned down the order to kill you, naruto although I'm horrible at following orders orochimaru-sama always wanted you dead with akatsuki looking for you and you being the kyuubi's container your quit the prize…"

Sakura's left hand on naruto's shoulder tightened as her dead eyes looked over the other shoulder.

"I spared your life only on a whim but this time you can lose your life on a whim."

The sound of scrapping metal was heard as kusanagi was slowly pulled from it sheath sakura held it vertical where the point is to the ground then she twist her wrist to turn it parallel.

The katana gleamed deathly drawled the kitsune's sad eyes.

"If a ninja can't even save one of his friends doesn't deserve to be hokage." naruto whispered his sad eyes growing dangerous "right…..sakura-chan?"

'_Naruto I'm so sorry.' _sakura thought.

Time itself slowed down as kusanagi came down its perfect aim heading straight to the kitsune's side.

'_No...This can't be….that can't be sakura!' _ino thought with wide feared eyes.

"Sakura!"

Ino heard her name leave her mouth some small part of her hoping sakura will turn back to the way they were when kids hoping that her voice will stop her and bring her back to her senses.

But sai stopped her he appeared in front of her his grip tight on her hand that was holding kusanagi sai pulled his tanto out to protect naruto's side aiming for sakura's heart.

Sakura gave him a mocking smirk.

"Now that was the right way to block my attack baka."

Naruto grabbed onto sakura's arm not planning to _ever_ let gosai did the same with her other one.

"Now yamato!"

Yamato did hand signs and held is hand out his palm facing sakura.

Then a block of wood was coming straight at sakura.

She stared at it blankly.

Sakura wrenched her arms up with sai and naruto and slammed them both on the ground all you could hear were naruto's and sai's pain scream.

Yamato canceled his jutsu so he didn't hurt naruto and sai.

Ino stared in shock at sakura her sword back in its sheath snakes coming out of her sleeves the black snake bit naruto on his back the green one bit sai on his neck.

The snakes through naruto and sai in different directions sasuke ran and caught naruto yamato caught sai.

The black snake turned to ashes and the green snake went back in her sleeve.

Ino couldn't believe it sakura has changed she's not the one she knew back in the genin days she just hurt naruto her team mate! Her friend that's dedicated his life to bring her back and if he couldn't he didn't want to become hokage until team seven is a team again!

Ino's blood started to boil out of anger she flared her chakra catching her childhood friends attention.

Ino constrained her chakra in her fist and ran at sakura.

Sakura stared at her blankly then she pulled her sword out again blue electricity flowing through the sword.

Sakura ran at ino getting ready to dodge her attack and stab her in the chest.

Yamato seen this and took a kunai out and ran in front of ino to block sakuras sword from hurting ino.

Sakura smirked as the kunai fell to the ground and her sword stabbed him in the shoulder.

"That was the wrong way to block my attack full frontal hits go right through the blade…idiot."

Sakura walked forward putting more pressure on the blade to make yamato fall to the ground his back to a part of a celling.

Yamato stared in shock as the blue electricity went into his shoulder and paralyzed him!

Ino stared in shock.

Sakura just tried to kill her! If yamato didn't get in the way she'll be dead!

"You're the only one that survived."

Yamato stared at her curious wondering what she's talking about.

"The experiments you're the only one that made it out alive."

Yamato looked shocked that she knew.

Sakura sensed another chakra flare.

She sighed.

'_They never give up just like old times.'_

Sakura turned her head to look at the person.

"…sasuke…"

Sasuke glared at her sharingan activated.

She almost killed ino and naruto! She's not his sakura anymore!

Sakura pulled her sword out of yamato and turned to face him.

She watched blue electricity form at his hand.

She stared at him amused.

"So…sensei taught you chidori to."

Sasuke glared harder at her and ran at her.

Sakura smirked and ran at him her sword in hand.

"Chidori!" he yelled.

Sakura smirked again as she put her sword in front of her.

Sasuke stared in shock as his chidori somehow got absorbed by the blade!

Sakura then grabbed his wrist.

Sakura squeezed his wrist until she heard a crack from it sasuke cried out in pain sakura pushed sasuke back and kicked him he flew all the way back and hit the crater wall.

Sasuke coughed up blood and fell to the ground trying to ignore the pain and get up.

"Wood style wood prison!" she heard someone yell.

Then all of a sudden she was in a wooden dome.

She looked around and sighed.

"I hate using too much chakra." she said as she put blue electricity in the sword and jumped to the top of the dome when her sword hit it the top exploded.

She did a back flip and landed on her feet on the crater wall.

She looked at all of them now standing up starring at her she flicked her hand and put kusanagi back in its sheath.

"Impressive I haven't had that much fun in a while." she said her dead eyes staring at them.

She frowned.

"Maybe I haven't broken all my ties with konoha….yet."

Ino's eye's shined with hope if sakura hasn't broken all her bonds than just maybe we can bring the old sakura back!

"But I think this will help with that." sakura said as she raised her arm up but before she could do a jutsu someone grabbed her arm.

"I don't think thatsss a good idea ssssakura-chan." said a snake like voice.

"yes sakura-chan." said a voice that always annoyed her.

"Lord Orochimaru-sama…and kabuto shut up."

Sakura put her arm to her side.

"Come letssss leave."

Sakura nodded.

Everyone watched as they all start disappearing piece by piece.

"I held back this time but next time I'm going to go all out and kill a certain someone that was my best friend to get the mangekyo for more power goodbye." she said as she completely disappeared.

Everyone stared in shock at her words.

"She was holding back." ino said.

"sakura-chan." naruto said.

Sasuke glared at the ground sharingan deactivated.

'_I was weak! I couldn't stop her!i didn't bring her back!'_

"_Sasuke-kun I was thinking…do you want to train with me please?"_

_Sasuke turned and looked at her._

"_No you're weak…weaker than naruto." and with that he walked off leaving a shocked sakura behind._

'_She wasn't weak…she just wanted to forget her past...like I wanted to.'_

"_Sasuke-kun is this how you do it?"_

"_Sasuke-kun…."_

"_I was alone to sasuke."_

"_Sasuke-kun!" _

"_Why now sasuke….I'm finally getting stronger and now this I can't I have too much to do goodbye." _

Those words were the last words he heard her say when she was still in the village.

Naruto stared at the spot sakura was at he fell to his knees and started crying and punching the ground.

"Why can't I bring her back!? Sakura-chan!"

Ino stared at naruto silently crying herself.

'_Sakura….what did you mean?'_

"_Kill a certain someone that was my best friend to get the mangekyo for more power."_

"…_my best friend to get the mangekyo for more power."_

"…_for more power."_

"_Kill….was my best friend…..mangekyo…power."_

"_Was my best friend."_

Ino's eyes widen and she fell back.

"No…no!"

Everyone looked at her.

"ino-chan." naruto said.

"She said…kill a certain someone that WAS her best friend for the mangekyo what is that!?"

Sasuke stared at her thoughtfully.

He sighed better tell her.

"It's the mangekyo sharingan she spoke of."

Everyone stared at him in shock except yamato and sai.

"If that's it what does she mean kill her best friend then she'll have the mangekyo?" ino asked afraid of what she thought right now was not true.

"Someone that has there sharingan up to three comas in each eye can go to the next stage which is the mangekyo and you can only get it by….killing your best friend."

Ino stared in shock.

'Kill their best friend.'

"…...if sakura means that then she wants to kill Me." after ino finished that sentence she fainted.

"Ino-chan!"

Sasuke stared at them watching naruto try to wake ino up.

'_she's right sakura was best friends with her sense childhood so that wood make sense ino I feel pity for you knowing sakura wants to kill you to gain more power…sakura I miss you...i think I fell in love with you more sense that time.'_

"_Hey sakura!" sasuke said gaining sakura's attention before she went home._

"_What sasuke I need to get home." she said feeling irritated. _

"_Well I was thinking do you want to go train with me…..or do something else maybe?" sasuke asked feeling nervous surprisingly. _

_Sakura stared at him annoyed that he would ask her something like that._

"_no." she said._

_Sasuke stared at her surprised by her answer. _

"_b-but sakura…"_

_Sakura sighed. _

"_Why now sasuke….I'm finally getting stronger and now this I can't I have too much to do goodbye." she said as she walked off._

_Sasuke swore that he heard regret in that sentence. _

Sasuke sighed.

"I think we should go back to the village just carry ino naruto." sasuke said.

Naruto looked at sasuke and nodded his head.

Naruto put ino on his back.

"Ready captain yamato."

Yamato nodded his head.

"Let's go naruto sai sasuke."

They all node and followed yamato back to the village to tell the hokage about their failure.


End file.
